Thevideotourguide91's VHS and DVD Collection (by thevideotourguide91)
Here are the collection of thevideotourguide91's VHS and DVDs I have at home. VHS * You Can Be Anything 2001 VHS * Barney's Alphabet Zoo 1999 VHS * Barney's Imagination Island 1994 VHS * Barney in Concert 1996 VHS * Barney Goes to School 1996 VHS * Barney Live! in New York City 1994 VHS * Barney's Big Surprise 1998 VHS * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 1995 VHS * Three Wishes 1990 VHS * The Backyard Show 1992 VHS * A Day at the Beach 1989 VHS * Waiting for Santa 1996 VHS * Barney's Birthday 1992 VHS * Making New Friends 1995 VHS * Riding in Barney's Car 1995 VHS * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing 1996 VHS * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1996 VHS * Barney Safety 1995 VHS * It's Time for Counting 1998 VHS * Sing & Dance with Barney 1999 VHS * What a World We Share 1999 VHS * Campout at Walt Disney World 1996 VHS * Let's Go to the Circus! 1996 VHS * Beach Party at Walt Disney World 1996 VHS * Rock with Barney 1996 VHS * Walk Around the Block with Barney 1999 VHS * Barney's Colors & Shapes Two-Pack 1997 VHS * Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1997 VHS * Matilda 1996 VHS * Bibleman: Incredible Force of Joy 2000 VHS * Wiggle Time 2000 VHS * Yummy Yummy 2000 VHS * Wiggly Play Time 2001 VHS * Let's Play School 1999 VHS * Barney's Fun & Games 1996 VHS * Once Upon a Time 1996 VHS * Barney's Make-Believe Vacation 1993 VHS * Let's Pretend with Barney 1993 VHS * More Barney Songs 1999 VHS * Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS * Barney in Outer Space 1998 VHS * Come on Over to Barney's House 2002 VHS * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes 2002 VHS * Let's Go to the Zoo 2002 VHS * Barney's Pajama Party 2002 VHS * Barney's Best Manners 1993 VHS * Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose 1993 VHS * Barney's Adventure Bus 1997 VHS * Barney's Good Day, Good Night 1997 VHS * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 2000 VHS * Children's Favorites Vol. 2 2004 VHS * Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS * Here Come the Teletubbies 1998 VHS * A to Z with Barney Two-Pack 2001 VHS * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney 2004 VHS * Everyone is Special 2005 VHS * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! 2004 VHS * Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2002 VHS * Barney's Talent Show 1996 VHS * Barney's Numbers! Numbers! 2004 VHS * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 1998 VHS * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration 2003 VHS * The Land of Make-Believe 2005 VHS * Hop to It! Time Life VHS * Playing It Safe Time Life VHS * Be a Friend Time Life VHS * Caring Means Sharing Time Life VHS * Our Earth, Our Home Time Life VHS * Barney Songs 1995 VHS * Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! Time Life VHS * Wiggle Bay 2002 VHS * Happy Mad Silly Sad 2003 VHS * Live Hot Potatoes! 2005 VHS * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! 2003 VHS * Movin' and Groovin' 2004 VHS * Let's Pretend with Barney 2004 VHS * Barney's Colorful World 2004 VHS * Just Imagine 2005 VHS * Barney's Birthday 2005 VHS * We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2005 VHS * Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS DVDs * Celebrating Around the World 2008 DVD * The Best of Barney 2008 DVD * Let's Go on Vacation 2009 DVD * Barney's Jungle Friends 2009 DVD * Most Loveable Moments 2012 DVD * Most Huggable Moments 2013 DVD * Barney Songs from the Park 2010 DVD * Barney's Numbers! Numbers! 2004 DVD * Let's Go to the Farm 2005 DVD * The Land of Make-Believe 2005 DVD * Please & Thank You 2010 DVD * HIT Favorites: Playtime Pals 2009 DVD * 1-2-3 Learn 2011 DVD * Shapes and Colors All Around 2011 DVD * Barney's Adventure Bus 2004 DVD * Let's Go to the Firehouse 2007 DVD * Let's Grow: Safety First 2010 DVD * HIT Favorites: Sweet Dreams 2011 DVD * HIT Favorites: Preschool Fun 2011 DVD * HIT Favorites: Snow Days 2008 DVD * All About Opposites 2012 DVD * We Love Our Family 2009 DVD * Barney's Animal ABC's 2008 DVD * Hi! I'm Riff! 2008 DVD * This is My Habitat 2014 DVD * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! 2014 DVD * A Very Merry Christmas 2011 DVD * I Love My Friends 2012 DVD * Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes Two-Pack 2015 DVD * Barney's Birthday 2005 DVD * We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2005 DVD * Everyone is Special 2005 DVD